1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of intelligent wireless access point notification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are used in a variety of locations where wireless access of a network can be available to the mobile devices. In one example, wireless access of the Internet, via one or more access points, can be available to a mobile device operated by a user, and the mobile device can convey information associated with the one or more access points to the user. In the past, mobile devices displayed all service set identifiers (SSIDs) of all access points within range of the mobile devices which can be or become disturbing and/or annoying to users.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.